Bloodshed
by CrystalBorf
Summary: Sequel to "Courage And Fear" (still working on it though). Nicki Grey has a new life in her new family. But she fears of losing them. The death of Samuel has affected her in a way that has nearly broken her. She won't stay on the path of a Jedi for long, and veers towards a darker future... (Rated T due to use of some violence and bad language)
1. Horrific Memories

_"Nicki! Get down!"._

 _Zeb shouted as the Inquisitor's blade came flying at her. She ducked, the blade just inches above. She darted from her cover and ignited her silver blade. "No! Damn it, stop!", Ezra warned, but it came too late as Nicki leaped into the air, ready to bring her blade crashing down on the Inquisitor. But he dodged, her blade penetrating the factory's flooring. Samuel ran to Nicki with all of his might. The Inquisitor had his Lightsaber back, and in a swift movement, he stabbed Samuel through the chest._

Nicki shot up, letting out a fearful cry. She was in her cabin, her covers almost falling off. "Easy, easy!", a familiar voice spoke to her. She could barely see Zeb. She was breathing heavily in panic. It died down and she breathed slowly. "I'm alright, Zeb.", she reassured him. She swore she saw something move behind him. "I just... had a bad dream.". Zeb sighed, "You've been different since that mission, Nicki.".

Nicko remembered the mission to Earth. They were tasked with saving a rebel, which had been none other than her closest friend, Samuel. But the mission had gone wrong, and he was killed by the Inquisitor when he took a blow meant for her. She shook her head. "I-it's nothing. I'm fine.", she told him, then pulled the covers back over. She heard Zeb sigh and walk out the door. It closed, leaving her in complete darkness. _If only I had listened._ She repeated over and over to herself.


	2. Vision Of Death

Nicki woke up, Ezra knocking at her door. "Breakfast's ready.", he told her, though the door muffled most of it. She slowly got up, the wound on her arm burning in pain. She hissed under her breath, "Damn Imperials.". She walked out of her room, and headed down the hallway. She could hear some chattering coming from the kitchen. As she opened the door, Ezra and Zeb looked up at her. "Feeling better?", Zeb asked. Nicki shrugged, "I... don't really know.". She sat down next to Zeb. A bowl of cereal was out for her already. She ate slowly, not speaking a word. She hadn't even finished when Ezra and Zeb were done eating. They looked down at her in confusion. "Not hungry?", Ezra questioned, and Nicki nodded. Zeb took her bowl, and she got up. Nicki entered the main room, went through the cockpit, and into the hanger. Rex, Sabine and Kanan were chatting just outside. Nicki sat down on a crate, her arms crossed, staring down at the floor. Sabine spotted her, "Morning Nicki.". Nicki gave a slight smile, but it disappeared swiftly as she continued to think.

 _Samuel, I'm sorry..._

Later that day, she was meditating outside the perimeters of the base. She could hear the kyrkna spiders crawling all around, but they wouldn't bother her. She was completely silent, being one with her surroundings.

 _Nicki!_

She opened her eyes and looked around. Nothing was there. She shrugged. _Must be going crazy..._ She went back to meditating.

 _"Now you will die."._

 _Nicki found herself back on Earth, her Lightsaber in her hand, the silver blade ignited. She faced the Inquisitor that killed Samuel. Behind him, a line of Stormtroopers stood ready. She growled, "You will pay for what you did to Samuel.". She dashed forwards with a vengeful cry, deflecting every shot of blaster fire. The Inquisitor clashed blades with her, silver on red. Nicki lashed out in anger, got the Inquisitor overpowered her easily, Force Pushing her into the wall. The invisible hands clutched her throat and she was lifted up off her feet. She choked, gasping for air. He threw his Lightsaber at her, the red blades closing in on her face-_

"There you are!", a voice spoke from behind her. Instinctively, she grabbed her Lightsaber and ignited it, spinning around rapidly and pointed the blade at whoever it was.

"Whoa! Careful with that!", Zeb spoke, the blade inches from his face. Nicki stood still for a few seconds before switching her Lightsaber off. Her face showed worry and concern, "I'm sorry! I thought you were someone else.". Zeb took a step closer, "We need you back at base for briefing.". Nicki nodded, then began to walk back. Zeb watched her go, then he followed. Nicki seemed to become distant since the last mission, and Zeb was worried. _First her parents, now Samuel... What next?_ He asked himself. He walked up the slope, his mind wandering.


	3. Seeds Of Darkness

_**(Sorry this is late. I would have updated, but I was at the lake and there's no Internet connection down there.)**_

Nicki stood next to Kanan and Ezra. They were looking at a hologram that showed Stormtroopers escorting a shipment. Nicki stared at the hologram in disgust. "The Empire has a shipment of proton bombs being delivered from Garel to Earth," Sato informed them. "Hera, you will choose who to take with you to intercept this shipment before it arrives on Earth.". Hera nodded in acknowledgement, "I'll take Kanan, Zeb, Sabine, Rex, and Chopper.". Nicki felt anger rising up inside her as Hera didn't mention her. She held it in with an iron fist. "Dismissed.". They all left, Hera taking those who she listed off. Nicki stayeds where she was, her eyes following Hera. "You okay Nicki?" Ezra asked. She didn't look at him, "I'm _fine_.". He didn't believe her, she realized. "Don't lie to me. What's wrong?". She hissed, "I should be going with them. It's not fair.". She held an angry gaze at the Ghost as it left. "Maybe Hera wants you to get better." he suggested. Nicki shook her head, "I find that unconvincing.". Then then stormed away from Ezra and outside the beacons.

She kicked sand out at nothing. " _I_ should have been on that mission. It's not fair!" She seethed in rage. She ignited her Lightsaber, her gaze focusing on a nearby rock. "I'm strong enough to fight the Empire, yet she _purposely_ keeps me out of the mission! What does she think of me? Weak? _Pathetic_?", she snarled, darting at the rock. "I'm _none_ of those! I'll prove her wrong. I'll prove _everyone_ wrong!", she roared as she sliced the rocked mercilessly in several pieces in a matter of seconds. She looked at the rock in satisfaction. "I'll avenge Samuel, and I'll slaughter the Imperials. I'll show them _fear_.".


End file.
